


Musings on Time

by 823freckles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No fluff whatsoever, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana still has time to decide what to do about carrying Hannibal's child. Right? Total non-fluffy Hannibloom pregnancy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings on Time

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pale pink "+" sign and time seems to freeze in Alana Bloom's world. "Oh no. This can't be happening."

\-----

"It's not too late," she muses. "I could still…"

She can't even complete the thought. But she is a doctor; she should be able to think of this pragmatically. Clinically. She searches her mental compendium of psychiatric knowledge, rationally examining the latest research on the inheritance of psychopathy within her mind. She ignores the data she doesn't want. Instead her mind highlights the data she desires; the unclear genetic linkage and the possibility of variable phenotypes. Her child could turn out normally. Even if her child suffered from its father's affliction, not all those with Antisocial Personality Disorder turned into killers. Into cannibals.

She smoothes the teal wrap dress over the gentle swell of her womb, still thankfully unnoticeable to her colleagues. She decides to conduct more research on treatment for youth with the markers of Antisocial Personality Disorder. In the past, she'd have sought out her mentor, her friend, her brilliant colleague, for his opinion. Not today. Not ever again.

And after all, she doesn't have to decide today. She still has time.

\-----

"I still have time," she thinks, as she walks down the hall of Reston Hospital's intensive care unit. Her heels click on the floor of the ICU as she walks towards the room where Will Graham sleeps.

Jack showed her photographs of his injury. Hannibal slit Will from side to side, a gently sloping "u" across his abdomen, designed to spill his intestines across the floor.

The nausea threatens to overtake her. Her mid-afternoon brand of morning sickness, or the image of Will's injuries, seared on the inside of her skull? She pauses outside Will's room and places her forehead against the cool tile wall. When the wave passes, she knocks on the door and enters.

He's awake.

"Hey. Hey Will."

"Alana."

She's doesn't have to tell him she carries the monster's child today. He's been through enough. After all, she's still not sure what decision she will make. She still has time.

\-----

Time's up.

Jack takes her hand as Hannibal takes the stand. When she told Will, tears streaming down her cheeks, he told her that she sickened him. But Jack's been an unexpected ally.

She tries to avoid Hannibal's gaze, but she feels his eyes on her. A shiver runs through her, not of fear, but of perversely, lust. Her woman's body still wants him.

She feels sick again.

She looks up. His gaze fixes upon her. He trails his gaze down her swollen abdomen, then back up to her eyes.

Hannibal winks.

Her water breaks, warm amniotic fluid spilling from between her thighs.

Time's up.

\-----

She comes into this world silent, face covered in a caul. When the nurse removes the caul, the baby screams and opens her eyes. They're maroon.

Like her father's. Alana lets out a strangled cry of joy and sorrow.

From the chapel down the hall, a sonata plays.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with book verse for Hannibal's eye color, but everything else is obviously tv verse. I haven't written fanfiction in years, so any comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
